


Just A Little While

by Milarca



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, D/s, M/M, Percival has work to do and Newt is displeased, Submissive!Newt, dominant!Graves, scening with safewords
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-09 23:01:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10423734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milarca/pseuds/Milarca
Summary: Newt doesn’t like that Percy is spending a night at the office, so he goes to offer his company - though he doesn’t end up getting quite what he expects.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was greatly inspired by [notquitenewt](http://notquitenewt.tumblr.com/)'s wonderful Newt cosplay which can be found [here](http://notquitenewt.tumblr.com/post/157264295378/valentines-night-at-macusa-22/) and [here](http://notquitenewt.tumblr.com/tagged/cosplay). Please go check out their stuff because it is seriously amazing ♥ As always, thank you to [unbridledlove](http://unbridledlove.tumblr.com/) for their ever so helpful betaing <3

Newt hesitated by Percival’s office door. It was late. Percival hadn’t come home yet. He had _said_ that he was going to be home late so Newt wasn’t worried, but he was a bit… lonely. He’d fed all his creatures and caught up on some reading, but then Percival’s house had felt suddenly oppressive in its emptiness. Newt knew he could have just stayed in his case and tended the creatures. There was always something to do there. 

But he’d found himself here. 

And he hoped he wasn’t disturbing.

After listening to make sure that Percival was alone, he slipped through the door before he could change his mind. 

“Newt,” Percival said, surprised. “What are you doing here? Are you okay?” He got up and came around. Newt nodded quickly. 

“Yes, yes, everything’s fine, don’t worry. I was just…” 

Percival took his shoulders and rubbed, looking into his eyes. His eyebrows drew together worriedly. 

"...Yes?" he prompted softly.

Newt took a breath. 

“I just wanted to see if you needed company,” he said.

“Oh,” Percival said, nodding. “Okay. God, sorry, Newt, I mean to be home sooner. Things just… got away from me here. Ah…” 

“Oh, yes, I understand.” Newt looked at the foor. 

Then there were two warm fingers under his chin tipping his head up. 

“Hey,” Percival said. “You can stay here. Okay?” 

Percival leaned in and kissed him. Newt’s eyes widened but he accepted the kiss gratefully. As they kissed, Percival took Newt’s face in one hand and placed the other under his coat on his waist. 

“However,” Percival said when they broke, looking pained, “I do have these reports to finish and Picquery would have my _head_ if I didn’t get them in to her by tomorrow.”

Newt blinked. 

He glanced over Percival’s shoulder at the stacks of papers on his desk. 

“Oh, yes, of course,” he said quickly. “Of course you do. That’s fine. I know you’re busy. Ah, I don’t want to drag you away from your work when you’re in the middle of something.” He laughed nervously. “I can just…”

“I don’t want you to be stuck here with me if you don’t want to be,” Percy interjected, searching his eyes. “I’ll be home in a few hours anyway.” 

“No, I want to stay.” Newt reached up to cradle Percival’s jaw, then leaned in to kiss him. Percival kissed back warmly, wetting his lips afterward. He looked at Newt’s mouth, still hungry. 

“Come here,” he said, taking Newt’s hand and leading him back to his desk. He took a seat and left the space between his legs clear, a clear command in his posture. Newt opened his mouth in surprise but easily knelt. Percival took his head and pulled him in closer and he shivered when Percival pressed his cheek to his thigh. He closed his eyes and Percival moved his hands to his hair, combing his fingers through Newt’s wavy locks. Newt hummed contentedly. 

Percival squeezed Newt’s neck and Newt’s eyelids flickered, his mouth opening just slightly. Percival scratched him gently and held him in place. Then he muttered a locking charm.

Newt twitched when he heard the lock on the door shift into place. He swallowed and Percival leaned down closer to him. Percival took his chin with his other hand and lifted his head up to look at him gently. 

“Safeword?” He asked softly, and Newt inhaled but didn’t hesitate.

“Red…” he said cautiously, interested in what Percival was thinking. 

“Good boy.” Percival rewarded him with a scratch. “Now, Newt—” he said, switching tones to something with a bit more volume, a bit more pretend. Newt watched him carefully. 

“—I didn't exactly ask for you to come here tonight.” 

Newt blinked in confusion, though he quickly found his voice. 

“No. I’m sorry, Percy. I know you must be busy.” 

“Very busy,” Percival said, and slid a hand into Newt’s hair, grabbing it and keeping his head up this time. Newt made a small noise and shifted, swallowing. “And I really don't need any distractions right now.” 

Newt shook his head. “No, of course you don’t, Percy.” He shivered. He knew Percy was just putting on an act but at the same time it felt so _real_. Percival seemed to sense his worry and rubbed his cheek comfortingly. 

“I don't want you to leave but I don't think I can have you in my office right now.” 

“What?” Newt asked, truly taken aback. Percival would make him leave? “Well then what—what—” 

“Shhh,” Percival shushed, petting Newt more and pulling him forward by the collar of his coat. Newt made a small noise and his eyelashes fluttered as he was moved, dipping into a fuzzy obedience. “The storage room,” Percy said, and Newt glanced over.

The door wasn’t visible right then but if a certain handle on the display cases was moved the door would emerge to the evidence locker. It wasn’t physically beside Percival’s office - Newt wasn’t sure where it was - but it could be accessed from here, and other places around the building, Percival had explained to him. Newt had been in it once because it'd been open and he’d be interested. Shelves full of objects lined the space and there was a small table in the middle for examination. 

“I’m going to stay in there?” Newt asked, voice going a bit higher. 

“Yes, just for a little while. Just until I’ve finished my work, pet.” 

Newt scrunched up his nose and pushed forward, leaning his cheek on Percy’s leg. He almost felt like grabbing Percy’s ankle, though he knew Percy wouldn't react well to that. He resisted the urge to whine. 

Percy sighed and ran his fingers through Newt’s hair, allowing him the small luxury. Newt tried to stay calm as he closed his eyes, enjoying the sensation. He wasn't sure how long he had with Percival so he tried to savor the closeness. He didn't want to be separated from him. He hadn't come here for that. But any attempt to get out of it would earn him quick rebuff. Percival wasn't one to mess around with. Newt had tried in the past, and had suffered Percival’s wrath as a result. He had kind of been asking for it of course, and he had his safeword in the back of his mind the entire time, but it still hadn’t been exactly pleasant. Ultimately, Newt liked that about him. Though it did make him frustrated sometimes. 

“Okay, time to get up, pet,” Percy said, much too soon, and then Newt did whine, pushing his luck by dropping his weight when Percy tugged lightly on his coat collar. He flushed red with nerves and Percy exhaled tightly. Newt shrunk, wincing. Percival straightened and snapped his fingers _hard_.

“Newt, _up_. _”_

Newt was already halfway to his feet, and whined when Percy took the back of his neck and physically steered him into the evidence locker. He resisted the urge to twist out of Percy’s grasp, letting himself be led into the musty room. 

“Percy...” he said softly, a plea. 

“No,” Percival said firmly. “None of that.”

Newt drooped. 

“Down,” Percy said then, pushing at his shoulder, and Newt got to his knees on the hardwood obediently. He curled his fists on his knees and bowed his head, feeling fuzzy as he started shifting into subspace. 

With one hand on Newt’s neck, Percival shut the door with an ominous thud and raised his wand to put a blocked barrier charm on the room so no one could enter. 

He then shed his jacket so he was left in just his waistcoat and shirt sleeves. Newt’s ears pricked at the noise, though he didn’t turn around. Percival pushed his sleeves up to his elbows—and then he was kneeling right down behind him and had grabbed his arms, pulling them behind his back. 

“ _Ah_ —” Newt winced, back stiffening as Percival gripped his wrists.

“You _will_ keep these here,” he said firmly, and Newt nodded, fingers twitching. He held still as Percival drew two chords of red hemp rope - silently conjured, most likely - under his arm and across his chest, bringing it up over his right shoulder. He did the same again on the other side, and then began to bind his wrists with the long ends. Percival wasn’t ruthless but he wasn’t gentle either, and Newt winced as he pulled the rope secure, tightening it until the ropes across his chest were snug and Newt couldn’t move his hands in one direction or the other. 

Percival could have just used the incarcerous spell, Newt knew, and had done so before, but that was a rougher method that wasn’t the best for careful work; work Percival wanted to do with his own hands. Newt blinked, feeling energy being sapped from him. 

Percival tied off the rope and tested it. Newt swallowed, thinking of his wand at his side. He knew he would be safe here, within a warded evidence room at MACUSA with one of the most powerful wizards not ten steps away. His fingers twitched and warmed with power regardless, but he had never been all that strong with wandless magic and he knew he would be useless without his wand. 

“You won’t be getting out of this, sweetheart,” Percy said, as if plucking his thoughts from the air. “Not until I want you to.” He paused, one hand on Newt’s shoulder. He leaned in close and brushed his lips against his neck. Newt whimpered softly and Percival squeezed his shoulder. 

Percy walked around in front of him, checking the ropes. Carefully, he took the collar of Newt’s coat with his left hand, pulling him forward so his head was bent into the space under his chest. Newt swallowed thickly as Percival forced him into the vulnerable position. His pulse thudded in his head and he felt immediately warmer and fuzzier around the edges. Percival held his collar firmly so he wouldn't squirm, and reached down, gripping his wrist and pushing it slightly, testing the give of the ropes. 

A shiver rolled up Newt’s spine at the manhandling and he went lax, letting the Auror check the bindings. Percival gripped the rope and tugged on it in several places to make sure it was secure. Newt felt Percy’s hands brush his own as he worked. He swallowed, savouring the small bit of contact. His hands twitched. 

Finished with his inspection, Percival let go of his collar, though Newt didn’t move when he was free. He was enjoying the intimacy and he didn’t want it to end. Percival sighed and rubbed his cheek. Newt leaned into it with a small kitten-like noise. Percival chuckled softly and buried his hand in Newt’s hair, scratching his scalp and working out some of the tangles in his auburn locks. Newt practically purred, leaning into him. Percy stopped him before he could push further and Newt whined but stayed, frustrated by the hand on his shoulder. 

“It won’t be too long. Just be a good boy and stay in here like I’m asking you to. I won’t be more than a few hours at the most.”

Newt blinked. Wait, what? A few _hours?_

“Percy. Percy, you wouldn’t leave me in here for a few h-hours would you—” Newt babbled, pushing hard enough on Percival’s hand that it startled him. 

“Newt, _stay,”_ Percival said, pushing down on him so he was pushed back on his knees hard. Newt jerked, surprised, and tears pricked at his eyes. He dropped his head back down and let the moisture gather at his eyes, upset and unafraid to show it. 

Percy took a deep breath. “Sweetheart, you’ll be absolutely fine here,” he said, getting down on one knee. He put his hand just below Newt’s collar on his coat, rubbing through the fabric. Newt sniffled, relaxing somewhat. “There’s a good boy,” Percival said softly, putting a hand on Newt’s waist and leaning close to give him a kiss on the cheek. Newt keened and turned to face him, kissing him hard. Percival took control and grabbed Newt’s hair, kissing him until Newt was breathless and squirming. 

Percival put his hand on his shoulder again to keep him down while he stood. Newt watched him plaintively, body tense like a spring. He wanted to be with Percy so badly it _hurt_. 

“You stay right there,” Percy commanded sternly, but the ache in Newt’s chest was too much, and as soon as Percy’s back was turned Newt was up, almost without meaning to. He froze as soon as he did it, ducking his head in a futile attempt to hide. But Percival had noticed as soon as he’d got to his feet, and before Newt knew what was happening, Percival had turned around and reached under his arm to the ropes at his back and gripped them firmly, pulling him in and keeping him there. Newt quaked under the intensity of Percival’s glare, shrinking into himself, hands twitching nervously. If only he had his wand, or Pickett… 

“Newt, listen to me, I’m going to put you down in a second and I expect you to stay there, or so help me we won’t be playing any more of these games for a _month_.” 

Newt choked, eyes going wide at the seriousness of the threat. 

“I’m sorry,” he said immediately. “Percy, please, I’m sorry, I’ll do what you want. I'm sorry.” He bit his lip and tears threatened again. 

Percival set his jaw. 

“It’s alright. Just relax for me, alright? Nod yes if you understand...” 

Newt nodded, eyes wet, and Percival took his head and tipped it onto his shoulder. Newt hiccupped and pushed into him, until Percival relented, taking his sub into a firm hug. Newt sniffed, absorbing the older man’s warmth, his security. Percy shushed him and held him. He knew this was how Newt worked out his frustrations: pushing against his authority until he was physically and/or mentally exhausted. 

When Newt was calm again Percy took him by the shoulders and looked into his tear-stained face. He brushed away the wetness and gave him a kiss on the cheek, then the mouth several times until Newt’s lips were swollen red and he didn’t look quite so miserable.

“There,” Percy said gently. “Now be a good boy for me and stay here quietly while I finish my work.”

Newt nodded, swallowing the mucus that had seeped into his throat. 

“Yes, Percy,” he said softly, resignedly.

Percival watched him carefully, searching his face to make sure he was really alright, then he kissed him once more and summoned a cushion for the wood floor to make it easier on his knees. He tugged the submissive over and pushed on his shoulder gently. Newt knelt, looking still upset but less rebellious and angry. 

“Good boy,” Percy murmured, giving Newt’s hair a calming brush through with his fingers. “I’ll leave the door open a crack.”

He gave Newt one last glance before he left, closing the door behind him so there was just a small space left open. 

As soon as Percy was in his office, Newt let out a frustrated huff and thumped angrily against the table leg. He clenched his fists and pulled on the bindings as much as he could. He pulled until it hurt and he was out of breath. He finally dropped the tension with a cough, then more as his body struggled to accept his confinement. His arms hurt now. He twisted in the ropes and thunked his forehead against the table—softly enough that hopefully Percival wouldn't hear and come investigate, thinking him a brat. 

He just wanted to _be with his dominant_ , not _this._ He snarled reproachfully. He supposed that Percy was truly working, and if Newt did want out of the scene he could just call Percival to him and say his safeword and everything would be fine. But he wasn't in distress. Just frustrated and lonely. He didn't understand why Percival couldn't work with him at his feet. They did that all the time. He supposed he was still distracting even then. 

He sighed. 

Fine. That was fine. 

Newt shifted so he was leaning against the table, boots flat on the floor. He leaned his head against the wood and waited. 

A long while passed before Newt heard Percy finally rising from his chair. He yawned and shifted, going cross-legged. He’d felt so tired but he hadn’t fallen asleep. He had to admit that it had been kind of soothing to be tied up in the little room, listening to the faint sounds of papers rustling and a quill scratching on parchment. It had nearly lulled him into a doze. He sniffed. 

He wanted Percival so badly he ached for the man, and he’d been stuck in here for god only knew how long. There wasn't a clock to be seen anywhere. 

He blinked when the door opened and Percy stood there, rubbing his wrists. Percival walked up to him and he ducked his head. Percy put his hand in his hair and Newt nearly whined. He pushed into Percival’s hand and hummed when Percy scratched him affectionately. 

“I’m done my reports so now I just have some routine paperwork that needs filling in.”

“What?” Newt asked in a small voice, not wanting to understand that there was _more_ time he would spend in this awful little room. “Percy—”

“No, it’s alright,” Percival said, kneeling down and brushing his knuckles against Newt’s cheek, holding his head. “I was going to say that now that the heavy stuff is over you can come into the office with me.”

Newt nearly cried out in relief. 

“Thank you,” he said, swallowing hard. 

Percival brushed his cheek briskly. 

“Come on. Up you get.” He put a steadying hand on Newt’s shoulder while the younger wizard got to his feet. “There you go.” 

Percy took his arm and lead him into his office. He got Newt settled to the left of his chair on another cushion and took a seat again. Newt quickly put his head on Percival’s leg, leaning against his stomach, and Percy took his neck, rubbing it and running his hands through his hair. Newt closed his eyes, falling into a warm, content doze. 

The next half hour went by quickly, and then Percival was sorting his papers and putting his quill back in the inkpot. Newt stirred, lifting his head with a yawn. His hair was disheveled from Percy’s attentions. Percy gave him a fond smile and stood up. He took his wand, muttered a spell, and Newt jolted as the ropes disappeared off of him. He sighed and took his hands back, rubbing his wrists and then his neck. Percy held out his hand and Newt took it, standing on shaky legs. 

Percival shrugged on his coat and then straightened Newt’s hair and put a hand on his shoulder. 

“You okay?”

Newt nodded and smiled tiredly. 

“Yes.” He sighed and drew just a bit closer, and then when Percy didn’t pull away he tentatively put a hand on his belt. Percy drew him in with a hand on his hip and kissed the side of his head.

“Thank you for being patient tonight.”

“Yes, of course,” Newt said automatically, not looking at him. Percy squeezed him and he glanced up shyly. Percival brushed his cheek affectionately and kissed him, holding his head. 

“Let’s go home.”

“Yes, please,” Newt said, and Percy’s lips twitched. He turned off his office lights and they made their way back through the bright, buzzing night-owl city, a disillusionment charm in place around them to stop any muggle taking notice of their linked hands, or their easy, comfortable closeness. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always appreciated, no matter when you read the story! :) | Find me on tumblr at [milarca](http://milarca.tumblr.com/), or my fantastic beasts blog [gramanderlove](https://gramanderlove.tumblr.com/) <3


End file.
